The Sadie Hawkins Dance
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Knowing his boyfriend is going to have a hard time at the dance, Kurt plans a surprising evening for Blaine and the rest of McKinley
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So with the newest spoilers coming into play about the Sadie Hawkins Dance, I decided to write another chapter length story. However not only is there going to be more chapters, but there is going to be a song included in every chapter.**

**All the songs I decided to use are not only upbeat, but they are all centered around either love or friendship.**

**Also don't be alarmed if the first two chapters don't have songs with them, I'm waiting for the dance.**

**Anyway enjoy and review. Thanks.**

All the horrors of his freshman year were suddenly coming back to him and in full force. Waiting for their ride, getting the crap beat out of him, waking up in the hospital….Blaine promised himself, a long time ago, he wouldn't put himself through that ever again. So why was he, in the gymnasium, planning a Sadie Hawkins Dance?

Groaning softly, and rubbing his forehead Blaine closed his eyes and prayed with all of his might, that when he opened his eyes, the student council would be planning a different dance, but when he re opened his eyes, he looked down in defeat and realized his worst nightmare was coming true.

Looking over at all the decorations, Sam Evans couldn't help but be excited. This was his first dance, he was actually planning and he wanted it to be really cool. Glancing around, he stopped short when he spotted his best friend sitting in the bleachers looking like his was ready to cry.

Handing over his notebook to Kitty, the teen walked over and sat down.

" You know….usually when someone plans a school dance, they're usually excited about it."

" Yeah….I know."

" Then why do you look like you want to cry?"

Blaine stared out into the large room and sighed.

At that moment the teen realized, other than Kurt, no one else knew about what happened during his freshman year…and deep down he planned on keeping it that way because the last thing Blaine needed was pity.

So instead of telling the whole truth, he decided to tell only half of the truth.

" It's been a long couple of days and I'm just tired."

Sam knew Blaine was lying, but he didn't want to push.

" You do look kind of tired. Why don't we call it a night so you can go home and call that handsome boy of yours….he always knows how to make you happy."

But before they got up, Sam grabbed his friends wrist and gave him a small smile.

" I am here for you…if you ever need to talk. I hope you know that."

Nodding his thanks and returning the smile, Blaine and Sam got up and helped clean up.

-Walking into his bedroom, two hours later, Blaine threw his book bag down and after throwing on a pair of sweats and an old tee-shirt, he picked up his phone and hit number one on his speed dial.

" _Hello"_

Feeling a sense of calmness go through his entire soul, Blaine replied.

" Hey you. Am I interrupting anything important?"

" _Of course not silly. I will always have time to talk when it comes to you. Now tell me all about your day and don't leave anything out mister."_

Smiling even more now, Blaine went back to the time when him and Kurt got back together and the new promises they made.

Blaine promised he would spend more time with friends and call every time he was feeling down.

While Kurt promised that he would not only make more time to call Blaine, but when they did talk, Blaine would always go first.

" My day included….school, Glee practice, student council meeting, and last, but not least, going over the newest details for the dance."

" _Oh Blaine….honey I'm sorry you're going through all of this again."_

Before he knew what hit him, the younger teen started crying.

" I can't do this Kurt….I just can't ….I don't want to relive my worst nightmare….I don't have the strength."

" _Oh baby it's ok. You're allowed to be scared. But I promise you nothing is going to happen. McKinley is not like your old high school at all. You are going to be safe."_

" It just that….I'm so stressed and my stomach is so tied up with knots because I'm so scared. My parents feel like they're walking on eggshells around me because the littlest thing sets me off. I can't sleep because I'm having stupid nightmares about what happened all over again…..I'm just done."

-There were very few times, the boy, on the other line, hated being so far away from home, and this was one of those times. It broke his heart to hear his boyfriend sound so defeated and him not being able to do anything about it.

_Blaine…sweetheart….what would you like me to do?"_

The said teen knew this was an impossible request, but at this moment right now, he couldn't care less.

Sounded so small and vulnerable, Blaine answered.

" Could you maybe hold me….please."

Thinking a few minutes, Kurt took his time before responding.

" of course I can. Look under your bed and there should be a box all wrapped up…when you find it open it."

Wiping his eyes and looking slightly confused and scared, Blaine kneeled down and found the box.

Grabbing hold of it, he climbed back onto the bed and gasped when he opened it.

" Oh Kurt….this is wonderful…thank you!"

Inside the box was a dark blue New York City hoody, a picture of them hugging in a Statue of Liberty frame, and a teddy bear holding a heart that said I love you berry much.

" _You're welcome, but there's more…smell the hoody."_

Taking the piece of clothing to his face, Blaine took a deep breath and immediately his smile grew larger.

" It smells just like you, but how did you do all of this?"

" _That Mr. Anderson is for me to know and you to find out. Now put the hoody on, lay down in bed, and wrap your arms around your stomach….that way I am holding you."_

-Chuckling softly, Blaine shut his light off and climbed into bed.

" Do you have any idea how much I love you right now?"

Hearing the giggle, made Blaine's heart melt.

" _I think I have an idea, but I can promise you its not as much as I love you because I love you more."_

" Oh really? Well I love you to the stars and beyond."

" _I love you forever and always"_

" Forever and always babe. Though I wish you were able to come to the dance. I would probably be more relaxed."

" _I wish I was able too, but we're really swamped at work right now. There's no way. I'm sorry."_

" It's ok. We'll I'm going to close my eyes. Thanks for listening to me vent."

" _No need to thank me because that's what I am here for. Have a good night and if you need me during the night please don't hesitate to call me ok. I want to be there for you."_

" I will call you I promise."

After saying good night and hanging up, Blaine wrapped his arms around his stomach and closed his eyes while envisioning Kurt's arms wrapped around him.

-Meanwhile in New York City, Kurt placed his phone on his end table and sighed.

He hated lying to Blaine, but ever since finding out about the dance, he wanted to make that night memorable for his boyfriend. He wanted Blaine's mind to replace all the memories, from the first Sadie Hawkins dance, with the good memories that hopefully he was going to get with this dance.

Pulling out his notebook, Kurt went over his list, making sure he was able to pull this off in five days.

**AN: Hmmm….I wonder what Kurt has up his sleeve? Well knowing Kurt Hummel whatever it is it's going to be fabulous!**


	2. Plans

**AN: Thank you so much for all the positive feedback. I'm so thrilled everyone is taking a likeness to this story and its only the first chapter!**

**Also I came up with a great idea for the third chapter, so I just wanted you all to know the dance wont happen until the fourth chapter. **

**And if there is any song you would like me to add please let me know and I would be happy to add it.**

Hearing Katy Perry sing out of his clock, Kurt rolled over and turned off the alarm. Curling himself into the blankets, the teen reached over to his cell phone and stretched. Noticing he had 7 unanswered text messages, Kurt smiled when he opened the first one and it was from Blaine.

_Thank you so much for all the presents. I would still like to know how you pulled that off though. Anyway I love you. Have a wonderful day._

Sending a quick reply, Kurt scrolled down and saw that the other messages were from Puck, Quinn, Santana, Rory, Mike, and Mercedes….all letting him know they arrived in the city and they'll meet around 10 at the dance studio in NYADA.

After sending another quick reply, the teen realized he still needed to get the others on board, Kurt sent a quick text to Finn

_Meeting everyone at 10, try to round up all the old members before then. And remember not a word to Blaine._

Looking at the clock, which blinked 8:45, Kurt jumped out of bed and got ready for the day.

-Walking into the dance studio, the first thing Kurt felt was loss of air, because he wasn't even in the room five minutes when Mercedes ran into his arms.

" KURT….I missed you so much! What you are for Blaine is so romantic! He is going to love it!"

Trying to maneuver his legs, so he wouldn't crash onto the floor, Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around his best friend.

" I missed you too and thank you."

Pulling away, the two friends walked over to the group and after shared hugs and some tears, they began.

" Have the others clicked on yet?"

Wiping away some tears, Rachel led everyone over to the computer.

" Artie sent me a text telling me they are going to set up in the auditorium, instead of the library, that way they wont have to worry about Blaine."

Just then they heard a loud squeal and the images of Finn, Sam, Jo, Tina, Artie, Sugar, and Brittnay appeared in front of them.

-After more tears and pretend hugs, Kurt cleared his throat and began.

" Ok…I'm assuming you all don't mind skipping your second and third period classes, which I really appreciate you all for….we can talk and not worry about being interrupted."

Taking a deep breath and silently hoping his boyfriend doesn't decide to walk in on them, Kurt continued.

" Now the reason why we are all here is because of Blaine. The people behind me knows what's going on, but since you guys don't I'll fill you all in. During Blaine's freshman year, his old high school had a Sadie Hawkins dance and he asked the only other gay kid to go with him. Well after the dance, while they were waiting for their ride….some guys decided to beat the shit out of them because they were gay. Blaine was in the hospital for a long time because of what happened."

Realizing he almost lost the person he loved, tears started to slowly make their way down his cheeks, but Kurt took a deep breath and lightly squeezed Quinn's hand.

" Ever since that night, Blaine has been terrified of dances, especially now more than ever. And the fact that not only does he have to plan a Sadie Hawkins dance, but he is also required to go. So what I want us to do is make that night as memorable as we can possibly make it."

Looking slightly confused, Tina raised her hand.

" But how are we going to do that?"

" Well….I want the 15 of us to be the entertainment for the night."

- Trying not to pay attention to all the weird looks, he was receiving, Kurt explained.

" I want Blaine to have a good time and the only way that could possibly happen is if he knows his friends are standing in his corner. The songs we will perform are going to be about love and friendship and everything else that makes us happy. I want him to be so blown away and so surprised that his fears will slowly de diminished. So what do you think….will you all help me give Mr. Student Body President the best night of his life?"

After a loud chorus of yes, Kurt wiped away some stray tears then continued.

" Sam….what I need you to do is get him away from the school Thursday night, that way we can practice. Also you need him to forget all about booking the entertainment.

Sam scratched his head for a second before responding.

" The first request might be a little hard because he's going to want this dance to be perfect, whether he likes it or not, but as for the second request…that shouldn't be too hard since New Directions are usually the entertainment anyway."

Nodding his head, Kurt smiled.

" I'll call you by Thursday so we can think of some way to get him out of the school."

Then he glanced over to his step-brother.

" Finn…I'll email you the list of songs later on today, so the band can start rehearsing."

" Sounds good, but what about the others…I'm sure they will want to help too?"

Santana raised up her hand and smiled.

" They can be crowd control. You know making sure the students are having a good time and they can introduce us….and maybe the last song we perform they can join in."

" That's a great idea, but Finn…don't tell them about Blaine….just tell them it's a surprise and we're coming home."

Nodding their heads in agreement, the 15 friends talked a little bit more about their life before agreeing to meet Thursday night, at the school, to go over the final plans for Friday night's dance.

- Later on that night, after sending Finn the song list, Kurt picked up a picture of him and Blaine, taken on top of the Empire State Building. Smiling at the photo, Kurt loved how when the two guys were in each others arms, they seemed to blend right into each other. Letting some tears fall, Kurt cursed under his breath. He hated the thought of his boyfriend going through this nightmarish hell all over again. A part of him wanted nothing more than to call him up and spill the beans about everything they were planning, but Kurt knew deep down he couldn't do that. So instead he lightly kissed his finger tip then brought it to Blaine's face.

" Those nightmares of yours will be replaced with happiness my love I promise."

Then holding the picture close to his heart, Kurt shut the light off and crawled under the covers for a blissful night sleep filled with dreams of Blaine.

**AN: I can't wait to see the look on Blaine's face when he sees his surprise. This dance is going to rock thanks to Kurt Hummel and company.**


	3. Running from the Enemy

**AN: The inspiration for this chapter comes from one of the great 80's movies, The Breakfast club and the scene where the five friends are running down the hall, trying to get away from the principle. Well in this chapter thanks to a little slip up, the visiting graduates have to run through the halls of McKinley while trying to get away from not only Blaine, but from Figgins, and Sue.**

**I also decided to add a song to this chapter and that is Holy Ground by Taylor Swift. I could picture them all running through the halls while I was listening to this, so I totally recommend listening to it, while reading this chapter.**

" Why can't it be Friday so I can get this stupid dance over with."

Feeling a stress headache coming on, Blaine closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten. He tried imaging himself someplace far away, but only shook his head when it didn't work.

Pulling out his phone, Blaine groaned when he saw 7:30 blinking at him.

" Three hours…I have been here for three stinking hours and I'm not even half way done with decorating the gym."

Blinking away the frustration, Blaine saw Miss Pillsbury walking towards him.

" Blaine….honey…are you ok?"

Giving a fake smile, the said teen rubbed the back of his neck.

" Yeah I'm fine…just tired and stressed. Looking forward to this dance being over that's all."

The guidance counselor gave him a sympathetic smile.

" Do you want to talk about it?"

Thinking about it a few minutes, Blaine opened his mouth, but closed it when he spotted Sam and Ryder walking towards him.

" Hey guys what's up?"

" Oh nothing….New Directions is just rehearsing for the dance…and we were just making our way towards the choir room."

Sam turned and gave Ryder the " you are going to die now " look then instead he thought of crying when he heard Blaine's response.

" That's awesome guys. I'll be down in five minutes to hear what you have so far."

Grabbing Ryder's arm and pulling him away before he could cause anymore damage, Blaine looked up and almost called out, when he heard Sam softly yell " Kurt is so going to kill you."

But thinking he was just over tired, Blaine turned around and after finishing his conversation with Miss Pillsbury, he slowly made his way down towards the choir room.

-" We have a slight problem. Blaine is heading this way!"

" WHAT….WHY!?"

" Ryder told him we were rehearsing for the dance tomorrow and he wants to hear what we are working on…he should be here in five minutes."

Kurt couldn't believe this….all of his hard work down the drain in a matter of minutes.

Pacing back and forth for a few minutes, Kurt turned and started barking out orders.

" Sam….outside and stall him until we get out of here. Marley….you, Sugar, and Brittnay…get over by the piano. The rest of you….act natural."

Refusing to let this surprise get ruined, Kurt looked down and noticed something else, that could possible give them away….their shoes.

" Santana, Rachel, Puck, Mercedes, Quinn, Mike, and Rory take your shoes off…we have to run out of here…and if we have shoes on then Blaine can hear us."

Realizing the guy had a point, the teens bent down and were taking their shoes off, when they heard a very loud " BLAINE….YOU'RE HERE!" Coming from outside the room.

Quickly taking off their shoes, and holding onto them as tight as they could, the teens quietly walking over to the door and peeked out into the hallway.

- " Yeah Sam I'm here….I told you I was coming down here."

" I know, but I didn't think you would be down here so fast. I thought you would take your time."

" Well I didn't….so are you ready to head into the choir room?"

His eyes widening at the sight of his friends, trying to sneak past them, Sam grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and pulled him into his arms for a hug.

" I love you man. You are the best friend any guy could ever ask for and you are making such a huge difference at this school."

Trying to break free from Sam's grasp, Blaine rolled his eyes and returned the hug.

" Thanks Sam…I think."

Feeling Sam's get tighter around him, Blaine sighed.

" Uh Sam….can you let go of me?"

Glancing at his retreating friends, Sam loosened his grip and smiled.

" Ready to go in the choir room now?"

Blaine opened his mouth, but instead he closed it and walked into the choir room.

- Walking into the room, the first thing Blaine spotted was the jacket, he gave Kurt on Valentines Day, sitting on the chair.

" Why is Kurt's jacket here?"

Quickly looking at it, Finn ran over and threw it on.

" He accidentally left it home, so he's letting me wear it, until he comes home again or until you see him, because if you see him first then you are more than welcome to give it to him, but if I happen to see him first, then I'll make sure he gets it."

Raising an eyebrow at the panicked look on everyone's face, Blaine sat down and just shook his head.

" Ok…so Marley…let's hear what you have so far."

Giving s shaky smile and a nervous laugh Marley, the band, and the girls, began.

" _I was reminiscing just the other day_

_While having coffee all alone and Lord, it took me away_

_Back to a first glance meeting on New York time_

_Back when you fit in all my poems like a perfect rhyme _

_Took off faster than a green light go_

_Hey, skip the conversation and you already know_

_I left a note on the door with the joke we'd made_

_And that was the first day._

_And darling, it was good never looking down_

_And right there where we stood was holy ground._

Running out of the choir room, as fast as they could Kurt and the others were trying really hard not to burst out laughing, when Mike slightly paled. Looking at their friend, they all turned their head and realized Coach Sue was heading their way. Realizing they didn't have any other option, the 7 friends turned and ran.

Blaine sat down on the open chair and bopped his head to the sound of the music and the sound of Marley's voice. The choir room was the only place, in the whole school, where he could just forget about the troubles of his past.

However, while they were down in the choir room, listening to Marley, the visiting graduates where on the second floor trying to get away from Sue.

Stopping to catch their breath, Puck leaned against a locker.

" Man….that woman is like a ninja….she's everywhere."

Trying to respond, Santana froze when she spotted Figgins, coming up the other stairs.

" Crap…it's Figgins, we gotta go."

Turning around, in the opposite direction, the eight friends started running up the hallway then made a sharp turn towards the back staircase when Rory spotted Becky walking out of a classroom.

" _Spinning like a girl in a brand new dress_

_We had his big wide city all to ourselves_

_We blocked out the noise of the sound that 'I need you'_

_And for the first time I had something to lose._

_Well I guess we fell apart in our usual way_

_And the story got dust on every page_

_Sometimes I wonder how you think about it now_

_And I see your face in every crowd_

_Cause darling it was good never looking down_

_And right there where we stood was holy ground._

Realizing they were running out of places to run and hide, Kurt pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text message to Finn.

**We are running from Figgins, Coach Sue, and Becky. Get Blaine out of there now! We are running out of places to hide**

Then finding an open classroom, the teens closed the door while hoping and praying Finn text them soon.

While listening to Marley sing, Finn pulled out his cell phone and almost fell out of the chair when he read the text message.

Trying not to notice the strange looks, Finn sent a quick reply.

**Where are you?**

And five seconds later

**History room, third floor. Help us!**

Noticing Blaine was not paying attention to him, Finn mouth " hurry it up" to Marley, then leaned over to Joe and whispered.

" They're trapped on the third floor, what's the quickest way for them to get back down here?"

Making sure Blaine still wasn't paying attention, Joe leaned over towards Finn

" What room are they in?"

" Room 312. No matter where they go…they run into either Figgins, Sue, or Becky."

" Who are you talking to?"

" Kurt"

" Tell him….head over to the library. There is the back staircase there, that will lead them straight back down here."

Nodding his head in thanks, Finn quickly responded to his step-brother's S.O.S

Five minutes later, Kurt jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his hand

" Ok guys…back staircase by the library…lets go."

Opening the door slowly, the friends looked both ways, thrilled that the hallways seemed empty, smiled as they slowly made their way towards the library, but stopped short when they heard three different types of footsteps, walking their way.

Slowly turning around, their eyes widened when Figgins, Becky, and Sue stopped to talk.

Shrugging their shoulders, the friends smiled then ran towards the stairs.

" _Tonight I'm gonna dance for all that we've been through_

_But I don't wanna dace if I'm not dancing with you_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance like you were in this room_

_But I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you_

_It was good never looking down_

_And right there where we stood was holy ground._

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for all that we've been through_

_But I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance like you were in this room_

_But I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you."_

When the song was over, Finn looked down at his phone and saw that Kurt sent him a text telling him they were in the girls restroom, waiting for the cue to walk back in the room.

" Ok….Marley that was a great job….wonderful job. Well…would you look at the time….Blaine shouldn't you, Kitty, and Sam be heading back to the gym."

Looking at their phones which read** They are in the girls restroom, get him out of here**, Sam and Kitty, both jumped out of their chairs and started to pull Blaine out of the room.

" Finn….you are absolutely right….there is just so much to do and so little time to do it in….lets go."

Slightly confused Blaine tried to break free from their grasp.

" Wait….can I at least see the list of songs you guys are doing, so I can let the band know?"

Hoping Blaine didn't see the slight look of panic on the teens faces, Sam snapped his fingers and shook his head.

" That's what I forgot this morning. I knew I was forgetting something when I left the house, but I just couldn't remember what it was. But don't worry the band already knows what they are playing….so lets go."

If he wasn't confused before Blaine was even more confused now, especially when they walked past the girls restroom and Sam knocked on the door three times.

" Reflex….sometimes you just need to knock on things."

Blinking his eyes, Blaine kept his mouth shut, as he was being dragged down the hall.

- Walking back into the choir room, all the eight friends could do was laugh.

" For the past half hour we just lived through a scene from The Breakfast Club….how awesome was that."

Sitting down and taking his shoes off, Rory agreed his Puck.

" You honestly don't realize how big this school really is until you run though it."

Laughing some more, Mercedes put her shoes back on then turned towards Kurt.

" What's the plan for tomorrow?"

" Well….the dance starts at 6 and Blaine has to be here for 4 so I suggest we meet in the locker room for 5.…that way we're right by the gym and we wont have to worry about running into him."

Finn turned and looked at the rest of New Directions.

" And I want the four of you to also be here for 5.…just in case Blaine decides to make a stop here, he wont be suspicious."

All agreeing with the set time, the friends all said their goodbyes all secretly looking forward to their surprise performance.

- Later on that night, while Kurt was getting ready for bed, his cell phone went off. Looking down, he smiled when it was a text message from Blaine.

**Hey babe. Going to bed. Had the strangest night tonight. Love you. I'll call you tomorrow night after the dance.**

Laughing out loud, Kurt replied.

**Hey love. Sorry you had a strange day, but I bet I can beat yours. Love you too. Looking forward to our phone date tomorrow. Have a good night.**

Then putting his phone down, Kurt realized he was way too excited to sleep. He felt like a little kid at Christmas. He couldn't wait to see the look on Blaine's face when he see's his surprise.


	4. I Will Wait

**AN: It's that time….The Sadie Hawkins Dance! I had such a hard time picking the first song. I knew I wanted Kurt to sing the first song, but I couldn't decide if I wanted him alone or with someone, but after listening to both songs, I made my decision. The first song I decided to use is Called I will Wait by Mumford and Sons. it's a really good song**

**Italics is Puck and Mike, Bold is Kurt and Rory, and Bold Italics is all of them**

Using the back entrance to the gym, Kurt and the others looked around in awe. Even though Blaine didn't want to have anything to do with the dance, the kid took his time and energy planning the whole thing and you were able to tell.

Instead of using the school colors, he decided to use silver and gold, which was absolutely stunning and he made sure everything looked like the night sky.

" If this is what he plans for this…I wonder what he has up his sleeve for the prom?"

" As long as it's not dinosaurs…I don't care."

Laughing at the memory, the teens smiled. Even though the theme was kind of out there, they all did end up having a good time.

Hiding behind the band, due to Blaine walking in, you could easily tell, the younger teen did not want to be there.

He looked very nervous and jumped at the slightest noise, but what broke his friends hearts was the sight of his red puffy eyes.

" He's been crying….isn't there something we can do before the dance even starts. I hate this."

Looking over at Mercedes, Kurt pulled out his cell phone and sent his boyfriend a quick text then quickly put it on silent.

Peeking over the one speaker, Kurt patiently waited for Blaine to receive it.

Feeling his phone go off, Blaine picked it up and smiled when he read the text. _Courage._

Even with his boyfriend 9 hours away, he still knew how to make him feel better.

Taking one last time to look around, before the school got there, Blaine sighed. All he wanted to do was go home, lock the door, and never come out, but deep down the kid knew he couldn't do that. And besides Kurt would kill him if he did.

So he did the next best thing, he pulled out a chair and tried to let the memories of last time not get to him.

Realizing he was still holding onto his phone, Blaine scrolled down to Kurt's number and hit send.

" Shit!"

Turning around, everyone saw the panicked look on Kurt's face.

" He's calling me…what do I do?"

Thinking a few minutes, Quinn got an idea.

" The choir room. Talk to him in the choir room. No one will be there. We'll cause a distraction."

Nodding his head, Kurt opened the door and quietly laughed when he heard a loud crash behind him.

Running into the room, Kurt turned on the light then hit redial.

" Hello"

" Hey"

" You sound out of breath. Are you ok?"

" Yeah. I left my phone in the living room and I had to run to get it. What about you…are you ok?"

There was a small pause.

" Not really, but I will be."

" I'm so sorry I can't be there for you."

" Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. Well I better get going. I just wanted to talk to you before all hell broke loose."

" Ok. I love you so much Blaine."

" I love you so much too."

Hanging up, Kurt knew right then and there they were doing a good thing for him.

-" Why don't you go up there and at least address the school. I mean they did vote for you….you should say something to them?"

Blaine looked over the crowd, then shook his head no.

" The only reason why they voted for me was because you gave them a strip tease. Why don't you address them and I promise I'll make a little speech before the dance is over ok?"

Seeing the looks he was getting, Blaine sighed.

" Please Sam….I…..I just can't right now ok."

Looking at his friend, Sam sighed then ran towards the band.

" I hope this works."

Then turning around to face the crowd Sam grinned.

" IS EVERYONE READY TO PARTY!"

After the crowd cheered, Sam laughed then made sure he was in complete eye contact with Blaine.

" Then give it up for….NEW DIRECTIONS!"

Then glancing back to Blaine, Sam ran off to join his friends.

" I really hope this works….I hate seeing him like this."

Kurt peeked over the crowd, and smiled a little when he saw his step-brother walk over to his boyfriend.

Feeling himself relax, Kurt turned over to Puck, Mike and Rory.

" Alright guys…lets do this thing."

-Waiting for the music to start, Blaine threw himself into a nearby chair and sighed. He couldn't wait for this night to be over with.

" Having a good time?"

Lifting his head up a little, the said teen shrugged.

" Oh yeah…I'm having a blast."

Sitting down, Finn gave his friend a small smile.

" You know…he really does wish he could be here tonight."

Moving his chin into his hands, Blaine blinked back tears.

" I know. I talked to him earlier….."

Just then the music started and facing the crowd was Puck and Mike.

Raising an eyebrow, Blaine lifted his head a little bit more.

" Wait….is that…what are they…..why are they….?

Instead of responding, Finn just smiled.

_Well I cam home, like a stone_

_And I fell heavy into your arms_

_These days of dust, which we've known_

_Will blow away with this new sun_

_But I'll kneel down and wait for now_

_And I'll kneel down, know my ground_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately when he saw Kurt and Rory walk over to Puck and Mike, both with microphones in their hands.

**So break my step and relent**

**Well you forgave and I wont forget**

**Know what we've seen and him with less**

**Now in some ways shake the excess**

'**Cause I will wait, I will wait for you**

**And I will wait, I will wait for you**

**And I will wait, I will wait for you**

**And I will wait, I will wait for you**

-Seeing the shocked look and the tears threatening to fall, Finn moved his chair closer to Blaine and wrapped his arm around the teens shoulder.

" Everyone is here….Puck, Mike, Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Rory, Kurt, Rachel….they're all here. Kurt planned this whole thing. We're the entertainment."

Blaine whipped his head in Finn's direction, so fast the older teen thought he gave himself whip lash.

" Wait….what?"

" Yeah…They came in yesterday. Though we were all kind of afraid the surprise was ruined because Ryder opened his big mouth, but it wasn't."

Seeing a smile on his face, Finn continued.

" Kurt told us what happened…and we all just wanted you to have a good time tonight and show you…we care about you Blaine."

Noticing he couldn't decide if he wanted to cry or laugh, Blaine decided to do both.

" This is what crying and laughing at the same time looks like, just in case you were wondering."

Then wiping away some tears and after taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, Blaine glanced over at Finn.

" Thank you."

" Your welcome, but don't thank us yet, because the night is still young. Now what do you say we get up, walk over to our friends, and have a good time."

Nodding his head, Blaine slowly got up from the chair and followed Finn.

_**Now I'll be bold as well as strong**_

_**And use my head along side my heart**_

_**So tame my flesh and fix my eyes**_

_**A tethered mind freed from the lies**_

_**And I'll kneel down, wait for now**_

_**I'll kneel down, know my ground**_

Looking over the crowd, Kurt realized he couldn't spot Finn and Blaine. Letting the worry wash over him, Kurt wanted to run off and try to find his boyfriend, but before he could do that, he finally spotted the two guys staring up at them, smiling.

Looking at Ryder and Marley, the teen nodded his head and the couple got the entire school to start clapping along with the music.

Turning his attention back to Blaine, Kurt gave him a smile and a wink, which was replied with a bigger smile.

_**Raise my hand, paint my spirit gold**_

_**And bow my head, feel my heart slow**_

'_**Cause I will wait, I will wait for you**_

_**And I will wait, I will wait for you**_

_**And I will wait, I will wait for you**_

_**And I will wait, I will wait for you**_

When the song was over, the four friends took a small bow then turned to Blaine, who mouthed ' thank you'.

Nodding their heads and returning the smile, the guys walked off the stage.


	5. Lean on Me

**AN: The next song on my list is called Lean on Me and I thought it was the perfect song to express friendship especially during a dark time.**

**The girls singing this song are Mercedes, Santana, and Quinn.**

Walking over to the closest microphone, Mercedes smiled at the girls then address the crowd.

" This next song is dedicated to a certain someone whose been going through a hard time and this is our way of showing him he's not alone in this."

Seeing Blaine smile up at her, Mercedes winked at him then started singing.

_Sometimes in our lives_

_We all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise_

_We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me, when your not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it wont be long_

_Till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

Watching the girls perform again, brought back so many wonderful memories for Blaine. He didn't realize how much he actually missed them until he heard them sing.

Mesmerized by the song, Blaine didn't hear his phone go off, until Marley pointed it out to him.

" I think your pocket is lighting up?"

Looking down, he spotted his phone going off.

Laughing, Blaine smiled in thanks and pulled it out.

" Are you having a good time?"

Glancing around the gym, the girl shrugged.

" I guess. What about you? Are you having a good time?"

Locking eyes with Santana, Blaine returned the smile and nodded his head.

" I can't believe I'm saying this, but yeah….yeah I am."

" Good, because from what I've been told it's only going to get better."

Then before he could respond, Marley walked away.

Smiling a little, Blaine saw he had a text message from Kurt.

**Thrilled at the fact you are smiling. I hope your surprise has something to do with it. Oh and just so you know…you look really cute in those pants.**

Walking away from the crowd, Blaine started looking around the gym, trying to find Kurt.

He was about to send a text asking where he was, but instead Kurt sent him another one.

**Stop trying to look for me. I'll come to you when the time is right. I have it all planned out. Now go back to the girls and watch them perform. The song is for you anyway. Love you lots.**

Rolling his eyes and chuckling a little. Blaine put his phone back into his pocket and walked back over towards the crowd.

_Please swallow your pride_

_If I have things, you need to borrow_

_For no one call fill, those of your needs_

_That you wont let show_

_You just call on me brother_

_When you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem_

_That you'll understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

Rejoining the crowd, Blaine felt someone wrap their arm around his shoulder.

Turning around, he spotted Brittnay giving him a lopsided smile.

" My unicorn is smiling rainbows and gumdrops again."

Returning the gesture, the said teen didn't really know what to say so Brittnay continued.

" I'm sorry you lost your horn and wings, but if you keep smiling I was told you can get them back….so just remember when the going gets tough then tough gets going."

Blaine wanted to throw that girl into a plastic bubble and never let her out. He hopes she never looses her innocence.

" Well don't worry…my dolphin will help me find them."

Squealing in delight, Brittnay threw her arms around Blaine and the two friends started dancing.

_Lean on me, when your not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it wont be long_

_Till I'm gonna need _

_Somebody to lean on_

_Just call on me brother_

_When you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem_

_That you'll understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_If there is a load_

_You have to bear_

_That you can't carry_

_I'm right up the road_

_I'll share you're load_

_If you just call me._

_Lean on me, when your not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it wont be long_

_Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

Taking a small bow, the three girls walked over to Blaine and the five friends melted into a group hug.

**AN: Blaine is one lucky guy to have such amazing friends. I know I have been blessed with the greatest friends, anyone can ever ask for and I hope all of you reading are just as blessed.**


	6. Need You Now

**AN: You would think picking out a slow love song would be easy…well guess again. So after searching through both my I-pod and I tunes, I came up with these two songs.**

**The song I used for this chapter is called Need you Now by Lady Antebellum and it's going to be sung by Sam and Brittnay.**

**Brittnay in italics**

**Sam in Bold**

-To say that Kurt was getting restless would have been the understatement of the year. He wanted nothing more than to pull Blaine into his arms and dance, but he couldn't because the teen had a plan and he was going to accomplish this plan damn it. He just had to wait a little while longer.

Seeing the look on his face when the girls did Lean on Me, made Kurt melt. He was so happy at the fact his boyfriend was smiling.

Watching Marley take the floor, Kurt realized what song was next, so creeping back towards the long table, Sam had set up, Kurt opened a box and pulled out a bouquet of long stem red roses.

With a hidden blush, on his face, Kurt pulled out a piece of paper and began to write.

" Is everyone having a good time tonight?"

With the crowd cheering, Marley smiled.

" That's awesome! Now what do you say we slow things down a little bit? So grab that date of yours a tell them, no matter how hectic things will be you will always need them now

Watching Marley walk off, Sam and Brittnay walked over to the two microphones and then after sharing a small shy smile, the band played the intro and they began.

" _Picture perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone_

_Cause I can't fight it anymore._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you know_

Watching his two friends were performing, Blaine noticed the instant attraction between the two teens. He knew Sam and Brittnay were spending a lot of time together, but he didn't actually think anything came out of it. And besides….didn't Brittnay bat for the same team?

" Hey Hobbit…what are you thinking about?"

Chuckling at the nickname, Blaine smiled

" Nothing at all Santana….nothing at all."

Pulling out chair for the girl to sit, the two friends turned their attention back to the performance.

" Before we start bonding, these are for you."

Turning his attention, Blaine's eyes watered when he caught eye to the large arrangement of red roses.

" I can't tell you where he is, but I can tell you….you will be dancing with him soon."

Picking up the flowers, Blaine put them to his nose, and let the sweet scent pull him into a dream. Looking at the flowers, the teen noticed a small note attached to the ribbon.

Opening up, his eyes watered some more while silently reading the note.

_**My Dearest Love**_

_**The very thought of you crosses my mind every day. There is no more room in my heart because you fill in the entire space. If I happen to forget to tell you this, I am telling you now…I love you Blaine Anderson. You are the soul keeper of my heart and I wouldn't have it any other way.**_

_**Your forever and always**_

_**Kurt**_

**Another drop of whiskey**

**Can't stop looking at the door**

**Wishing you'd come sweeping**

**In the way you did before**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**

**For me it happens all the time**

**It's a quarter after one**

**I'm a little drunk and I need you now**

**Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control**

**And I need you now.**

**And I don't know how**

**I can do without**

**I just need you now**

-After he finished reading the letter, Blaine saw the look Santana was giving him.

" You probably think I'm a bumbling idiot for crying so much tonight huh?"

Laughing softly, the said girl looked back at the duo singing.

" I know I made fun of you and Kurt a lot last year, but that was only because I never really understood how two people can be so totally in love and at our age. However when I found out about you two breaking up last year, I just….I just couldn't stop crying. I mean if the love of Klaine couldn't stand up to the real world, then what did that mean for the rest of us."

Turning her attention away from Brittnay, Santana pulled Blaine into her arms and gave him a big hug.

" What you and Kurt have….that's love. Hold on to him Blaine and never ever let him go. I….I stopped believing in love, but what Kurt's doing for you….that's helping me believe once again."

Pulling apart, Blaine got up from the chair and extended his hand.

" May I have this dance Miss Lopez?"

Allowing herself to giggle like a little school girl, Santana allowed Blaine to take her to the dance floor and the two friends danced and laughed.

_Whoa, whoa_

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

**And I said I wouldn't call**

**But I'm a little drunk **

**And I need you now**

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

_**I just need you now**_

_Baby, I need you now_

-Pulling apart, Blaine lightly kissed Santana's forehead.

" I don't know what's going on between those two, but what I do know is she misses you Tana. She misses you so much."

Wiping away some tears, Santana wrapped her arms around Blaine's neck and hugged him.

" For the record….I miss her too. I miss her so much it hurts sometimes."

Wrapping his arms tighter around the girl, Blaine took one last glance to the stage while silently making plans to have a bonding night with Sam.

**AN: Some days it certainly pays off to be a hopeless romantic.**

**With all the rumors of Sam and Brittnay going around, I had to add my own little something to the mix, just to stir the pot.**


	7. I Got You

**AN: For all my American readers Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday!**

**The song I decided to use for this chapter is called I Got You by Nick Carter. It's a really good song.**

Once the song was over, Blaine lightly kissed Santana on the forehead then watched her walk off. Sighing softly, the teen turned around then smiled when Rachel approached him with open arms.

" I hope that smile is because of your handsome boyfriend and wonderful friends?"

Returning the hug, Blaine smiled even more.

" Yes on both accounts. I still have no clue how you guys managed to pull this off, but I am eternally grateful."

Laughing, the two friends started dancing.

" Well…I would tell you, but Kurt threatened to burn my new clothes, so you're just going to have to ask him."

" When he eventually comes out of hiding I will ask him."

Just then Kurt walked over to a microphone.

" This song is dedicated to all the lovers in the room….especially mine."

Giving Blaine a small wink, Kurt nodded to the band and the song began.

_People tell me, you stay where you belong_

_But all my life I've tried to prove them wrong_

_They say I'm looking for_

_Something that can't be found_

_They say I'm missing out_

_If my feet don't touch the ground_

Watching his boyfriend up there, made Blaine fall in love with him all over again. Kurt was a natural and he belonged up on stage, performing in front of crowds. However he was starting to make a name for himself at Vogue and as much as Blaine wanted his boyfriend to follow his dreams on Broadway, he also wanted to see Kurt rise in the fashion world. The teen then realized him and his boyfriend needed to have a serious conversation about what made him truly happy.

Looking over and seeing Rachel slowly sway to the music, Blaine took her hand and the two friends started dancing.

_But there are moments_

_When you can't deny what's true_

_Just an ordinary day_

_Like when I met you_

_It's funny how life can take new meaning_

_You came and changed what I believed in_

_The world on the outside is trying to pull me in_

_But they can't touch me_

'_Cause I got you_

_I got you_

Kurt thought he would be happy seeing the smile on his boyfriend's face, but instead all the teen wanted to do was cry. Yes he had a plan and so far everything was running smoothly, but watching Blaine dance with Brittnay then Santana and now Rachel….let's just say it was killing him. He should be the one dancing with him, laughing with him, smiling with him….not those girls. Yes he was thrilled Blaine was opening up to their friends, but he also wanted Blaine to open up with him as well. But the way things looked…it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

_I want to thank you_

_For all the thing's you've done_

_And most for choosing me_

_To be the one_

_It's funny how life can take new meaning_

_You came and changed what I believed in_

_The world on the outside trying to pull me in_

_But they can't touch me_

'_Cause I got you_

Finn knew there was something wrong, the second Kurt walked to the microphone, but he just didn't know what. He knew Kurt didn't really sleep good the night before, but the teen just took it as stress, but watching him now….Finn had a feeling it was much more than just stress.

Looking around, he spotted Artie, Sam, and Joe standing by the door laughing and talking.

" I need you guys to go up there and help Kurt."

Looking towards their friend, Sam was the first to notice something was off.

" He looks like he wants to either cry or pass out."

Rubbing his forehead, Finn paced a few seconds, before coming up with a plan.

" the last thing Blaine needs tonight is to see Kurt upset, so this is what we are going to do….you guys are going to help him finish the song, then pull him into the hallway. We need to see what's wrong."

Nodding their heads in agreement, the three males walked over towards the band.

Turning his head, Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw the guys join him up on stage.

Feeling a hand lightly touch his back, Kurt allowed a few tears to fall, but quickly blinked the rest in when Blaine turned to face them.

_And it hits me when I reach for you_

_That I'm afraid you wont be there_

_Maybe I am in too deep_

_But I don't care._

**Where would I belong**

_I got you _

_Yeah_

**I want to prove them wrong**

_I've got you yeah_

**You can't deny what's true**

_They can't touch me baby_

**Now that I've got you**

_I got you, I got you_

**Where would I belong**

_Oh yeah, I got you baby_

**I want to prove them wrong**

**You can't deny what's true**

_No they can't touch me cause I got you_

Once the song was over, Joe and Artie lightly grabbed Kurt's arms, while Sam lightly pushed him off the stage and with Finn behind him, they slowly dragged him into the hallway.

**AN: I didn't mean to do this, but as I was typing away and listening to the song, the idea for the next chapter popped into my head so there isn't going to be a song in the next chapter, but I can promise Finn/Kurt bro bonding. **

**Also with it being the holiday of sharing, I decided to share with you the next song and it's going to be…Whiskey in a Jar and the performers are going to be…..Puck, Artie, Rory, Finn, Mike, and Sam**


	8. Reassuring

Once the boys were out into the hallway, Kurt slid down a row of lockers and just cried. He cried for all the times Blaine needed him and he wasn't there. He cried for all the pain Blaine went through the first time his boyfriend went to a Sadie Hawkins dance. Kurt wanted the tears to stop, but for some reason they just wouldn't stop flowing.

Noticing his brother wasn't going to stop crying any time soon, Finn helped Kurt to his feet then dragged his step brother to the empty choir room and sat him down.

Not really knowing what to do, Sam quietly suggested they get Blaine, but knowing that was the last thing the teen needed, Finn told them to get back to the gymnasium and he would look after Kurt. Nodding their heads and glancing once more at their sad friend, the teens walked out of the room, leaving the two brothers alone.

Finally able to gain back some self control, Kurt took a few deeps breaths and realized for the first time, his surroundings were different. Getting the feeling he wasn't alone, Kurt looked up and spotted Finn, sitting on the piano bench.

" Why are we in here?"

" You were uh crying on the floor and I didn't want Blaine to see you so upset, so we brought you here."

Looking around again, Kurt also noticed it was just him and Finn, in the room.

" Where's the others?"

" I told them to get back to the dance….just in case anyone started asking questions."

Knowing Kurt wasn't going to make the first move, Finn took it upon himself to start the dreaded conversation.

" What happened out there? One minute you were fine and then the next minute you almost had a panic attack."

At first the said teen wasn't going to say anything, but before he it, Kurt opened his mouth and once he did he couldn't stop.

" I miss him Finn. I miss him so much. I want to dance with him. I want to laugh with him. I thought I could do this, but every time I see him with someone else, I just get aggravated. I wanted to be the person handing him the roses, not Santana. I mean don't get me wrong, I am so happy he's talking to everyone and finally willingly opening up to his friends, but I just….I just also want to be the person he opens up too. I want him to feel loved and not just by his friends, but by me as well."

Getting up from the bench, Finn grabbed the closest chair and moved it so that he was sitting directly across the Kurt.

" Now I want you to listen and listen good because what I have to say is really important ok."

Getting a small nod, Fin continued.

" First off, Blaine feels loved, believe me when I tell you this, because it's true. When we almost lost him to the Warblers, Sam made him give us one day…and when that day was over with and if he was still unhappy then he could leave, and we wouldn't stop him. Well when New Direction found out, we made sure it was the best day of his life. We all laughed together, sang together, danced together. It was the first time they felt like a group and that was because of your boyfriend. Ever since that day Blaine and Sam are now attached to the hip. So he knows his friends love him because we show him everyday.

Now as for feeling loved by you…. Kurt he feels so much love coming from you its surreal. You managed to get eight friends, who are scattered across the United States, together for one hell of an awesome show and we couldn't think of a better place to be.

Blaine loves you so much and he couldn't be more proud of you. Yes I know you want to dance with him and yes I know you want to be with him right now, helping him fight the demons, but whether its standing off into the sidelines or singing up on stage, you are helping him."

" But how?"

" Because your there. He can feel your presence and that's providing him with a sense of calmness and control.

And besides, you will kick yourself later if you start dancing with him now, because the Kurt Hummel I know has a big entrance all planned out."

Smiling softly, Kurt knew deep down, Finn was right.

" Well… I wouldn't call it a big entrance I would call it more of a romantic gesture."

Finn started laughing when he heard that.

" See and if you weren't able to pull it off, you would pout for days."

Kurt just shrugged his shoulders which caused Finn to laugh even harder.

-It took some time, but after awhile, Finn started to calm down.

" Feeling any better?"

Getting up from the chair to stretch, Kurt walked towards the piano and sighed.

" I am actually. Thanks Finn."

Looking around the room, Kurt glanced over at all the trophies in the corner.

" I never thought I would miss this place."

Getting up, Finn joined his brother.

" Yeah well….McKinley High School can't be easily replaced."

Rolling his eyes at his step brother's last statement, Kurt turned around and headed towards the door.

" I wouldn't go that far Hudson."

Shaking his head lightly, Finn followed his brother down the hallway back towards the gym.

**AN: I know this is a little short, but I wasn't really planning on having this chapter it just sort of happened. But I am still pleased with it.**


	9. Whiskey in the Jar

**AN:I know I just updated last night, but I wanted to add another chapter, because the song I picked was kind of hard to plan so when I started getting ideas, I wanted to add it right away.**

**Though, I have to say this was another chapter that I had a lot of fun writing. Not only is this one of my favorite songs, but as I was writing this, I saw the whole thing take place in my head, which got my really excited.**

**As I said before the song is called Whiskey in the Jar and the version I used is by Metallica. Also the guys singing this is Puck, Artie, Finn, Rory, Mike and Sam.**

**Puck and Artie are in italics**

**Finn and Rory are in bold**

**Mike and Sam are in bold italics**

**And the six of them are in what's called vani, a type of writing technique I wanted to try.**

When they walked back into the gym, Kurt looked around a little before spotting Blaine sitting at one of the tables and from the looks of it, he was laughing about something Brittnay and Sam said. He still felt bad that he wasn't able to share with the laughter, but as long as his boyfriend had his friends, then Kurt came to the conclusion…he was willing to share.

Noticing the look on her friends face, Mercedes walked over to Kurt and slowly placed an arm around his thin shoulder.

" You know….you wont technically be spoiling the surprise ending if you give him just a small peek. He's seen all of us and not that he's ungrateful…he just wants to see you."

Realizing his best friend was right, Kurt smiled then pulled out his phone and after sending a quick text to Sam, he put the phone away and patiently waited.

-Feeling the vibrations of his phone, from his pocket, Sam pulled it out and smiled when he read the text.

_Tell him to look towards his left_

Laughing a little, Sam spotted Kurt standing in the corner, looking quite nervous.

Shaking his head, the teen rolled his eyes then turned his attention back to Blaine.

" Now Mr. Anderson….surprise number one was the entertainment and surprise number two was those beautiful roses sitting next to you….so the question is…can you handle surprise number 3?"

Feeling a little nervous due to the smile on Sam's face, the said teen was a little hesitant before responding.

" Yeah…I think I can handle surprise number three."

Sam's smile immediately left when Blaine said the word think.

" Nope no can do…it's either yes you are or no your not…there is no thinking about it."

" Then my answer is yes. I am ready to handle the third surprise."

" Ok….look to your left and you shall have the next surprise."

A little cautious about what could be to his left, Blaine slowly turned around, however his face turned into a huge, lighting up a room smile, because waving at him was his Kurt.

- Getting a little teary eyed, Blaine waved back, then pulled out his phone when it started to go off.

_I see you lol_

Wiping away the tears, Blaine responded

_I see you too. Thank u so much for this. I luv u_

Looking at the message, Kurt clapped his hands and responded.

_Yay! I'm glad your having a good time. I luv u too!_

Thinking a few minutes, Blaine winked at Kurt then responded.

_So when am I going to be dancing with you mister?_

Blushing a little due to the wink, Kurt had to compose himself before answering

_Very soon actually. But I'm not telling you when._

_And don't you dare give me those puppy eyes_

_Cause the answer is still no._

Chuckling a little Blaine got ready to reply when Kurt sent him another text.

_I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to get everyone ready for the new number. I shall talk to you soon. Love you with all my heart_

Watching Sam get up from the table and Kurt walk away, Blaine put his phone away and sighed.

- " That better not be a sad sigh, because I will beat your little white ass Warbler."

Laughing out loud. Blaine jumped from the table and pulled Mercedes into his arms.

" Not at all Cedes….I'm just really happy. I have amazing friends and a wonderful boyfriend. For the first time I can actually say my life finally feels complete."

Mercedes hugged the boy tighter when he said that. She knew Blaine didn't really have a happy home life and when she heard about what happened to him at his old high school, the girl wanted to wrap the poor teen up in a plastic bubble and never let him out…so hearing him say he was happy, made her happy as well.

" Don't forget to tell your man that ok."

" I'll tell him I promise."

Hearing the band setting up, Blaine twirled Mercedes in his arms, then dipped her, which made her giggle.

" May I have this dance?"

Giggling some more, Mercedes took Blaine's and the two friends crossed the dance floor.

While the guys were setting up, Joe walked over to the microphone.

" ARE YOU READY TO ROCK THIS PARTY!"

Hearing the students cheer, Joe ran off and the band started.

_As I was goin' over the Cork and Kerry mountains_

_I saw Captain Ferrell and his money, he was countin'_

_I first produced my pistol and then produced my rapier_

_I said ' Stand and deliver or the devil he may take ya'_

Talking to his boyfriend, helped ease the tension he was feeling, and even though he wasn't able to dance with Blaine, he was happy their friends were able to get him out on the dance floor.

Speaking of which, watching his two best friends dancing like goof's stirred up something warm inside of him.

His life finally felt right. Yes he was happy in New York, but something about being home and surrounded by the people you love that made Kurt feel like the luckiest man alive.

**I took all his money and it was a pretty penny**

**I took all his money, yeah, and I brought it home to Molly**

**She swore that she loved me, no, never would she leave me**

**But the devil take that woman**

**Yeah, for you know she tricked me easy.**

**Musha rain dum a doo, dum a da**

**Whack for my daddy, oh**

**Whack for my daddy, oh**

**There's whiskey in the jar, oh**

" Hey porcelain….are you just going to stand there or are you going to ask me to dance with you?"

Kurt turned around and gave Santana his best ' bitch please' look then immediately took her hand and guided her to the dance floor.

" Now do you want me to lead or are you finally going to be a man and lead."

Giving her another dirty look, Kurt spun the girl around, dipped her, then pulled her back into his chest.

" I'll lead if that's ok."

Grinning from ear to ear, Santana knew this was going to be fun.

Dancing to the music, Blaine and Mercedes were so caught up in the music, that they didn't notice Kurt and Santana were dancing until they heard Joe and Jake scream.

" GO KURT!"

" ALRIGHT SANTANA!"

Raising their eyebrows and smiling, then walked towards the center and stopped dead at what they saw…Kurt and Santana were doing a mix between the cha-cha and the jive.

_**Being drunk and weary I went to Molly's chamber**_

_**Takin' Molly with me but I never knew the danger**_

_**For about six or maybe seven, yeah, in walked Captain Ferrell**_

_**I jumped up, fired my pistols and shot him with both barrels**_

_**Yeah, musha rain dum a doo, dum a da, hey, yeah**_

_**Whack for my daddy, oh**_

_**Whack for my daddy, oh**_

_**There's whiskey in the jar, oh**_

_**Yeah, whiskey, yo, whiskey**_

_**Oh, oh yeah**_

_**Oh, oh yeah**_

_**-**_Kurt couldn't believe how much fun he was having, dancing with Santana. He was sliding her under his legs, twirling her in his arms, and doing as sorts of moves he didn't even know he could do. Shockingly Santana was also having a blast dancing with Kurt. She spent the past four years with this guy and she had no clue he was able to move like this, let alone keep up with her.

And hearing their friends and other students clap and cheer them on, only caused them to show off even more.

Blaine, on the other hand, couldn't believe what he was seeing. I mean he knew Kurt was a good dancer, but he just didn't realize how good his boyfriend actually was until now. Another thing Blaine noticed was that he was getting slightly jealous at the way the couple was holding onto each other. He trusted Kurt completely, but a part of him wanted to hold Kurt the same way, he was holding onto Santana.

Now_** some like a fishin' and some men like the fowlin'**_

_**Some men like to hear, to hear the cannonball roarin'**_

_**But me, I like sleepin'**_

'_**Specially in my Molly's chamber**_

_**But here I am in prison, here I am with a ball and chain, yeah**_

_**Musha rain dum a doo, dum a da he, he**_

_**Whack for my daddy, oh**_

_**Whack for my daddy, oh**_

_**There's whiskey in the jar, oh yeah**_

_**Whiskey in the jar.**_

_**-**_When the song was finally over, Santana threw herself in Kurt's arms and the teen lifted her up and they both squealed. Then realizing the students were still cheering, they both did a little bow while laughing and trying to catch their breath.

Looking around, they saw Blaine and their friends cheering them on the loudest. Smiling at their enthusiasm, Kurt and Santana took another bow, then pulled the other into another big hug.

**AN: I felt bad that Kurt was standing in the sidelines, so I had to do something for the poor guy and I knew Santana was just the girl to help him.**


	10. Between the Raindrops

**AN: I was going to wait for Kurt and Blaine to actually get together at the dance, but after watching last week's episode and after watching that phone call on you tube so many times, I knew it was the right time for a reunion. **

**The song I decided to use for this chapter is called Between the Raindrops by Lifehouse and Natasha Bedingfield.**

**Also the two people performing the number is Kurt and Brittnay**

**Enjoy**

**Oh Kurt's in italics**

**Brittnay is in Bold**

**And the both of them are in bold italics.**

Walking away from the crowd, Kurt found a nearby chair and sat down. Dancing like that caused something inside the teen to stir. He never felt like this before and he was loving every minute of it. Oh and after they were done, Kurt saw the look Blaine was giving him…it was full of passion and lust.

Thinking about the look, Kurt shot out of the chair and ran over to Brittnay. Screw the rest of the plan, he needed to be with Blaine now and heaven help the first person who tries to stop him.

" We're doing to duet now."

Brittnay looked at Kurt in shock.

" But what about the plan?"

" Screw the plan….in fact the plan is getting thrown out the window…as of this moment right now there is no plan."

Afraid to approach the teen, Finn grabbed onto Kurt's shoulders and pulled him into a chair.

" Ok….who are you and what have you done with my step-brother?"

Shaking Finn away, Kurt turned towards Tina and smiled.

" Dancing with Santana tonight awakened something in me and I don't know what it is, but I just….I just….I need Blaine! I need him in my arms…I need to see him…I need to be with him!"

Laughing Tine took hold of Kurt's hand and dragged him and Brittnay towards the band.

" Go get 'em tiger."

Making sure Kurt didn't kill himself, Tina then turned around and ran back towards their friends.

" Why do I get the feeling you're the only one who actually knows what's going on?"

Shrugging her shoulders at Finn, Tina smiled then ran over towards Joe and after whispering something in his ear, the teen smiled then ran off.

-While they were waiting for Joe to return, everyone tried to get information out of Tina, but the girl refused to budge.

" Guys for the last time you're just going to have to wait and see…now will you please stop asking me."

Just then Joe returned, but with Blaine and Santana close at his heels. Smiling like a child on Christmas, Tina and Joe dragged the two teens to a table and chairs.

" Oh good you guys are here. Now Blaine….you sit here and Santana…you sit here."

Then she turned towards the rest of the bewildered people and her smile grew larger.

" Now…as for the rest of you sit down and enjoy the next song."

Sitting down, Finn turned and looked at Tina and Joe.

" Why do I get the feeling you both are the only ones who knows what's going to happen?"

" Because we are. Now shut up and listen."

Then giving a signal to the guitarist, the band started.

-Hearing the introduction, Kurt and Brittnay shared a quick glance, then after squeezing their hands, they turned around and noticed Tina and Joe had Blaine and Santana within eye contact.

Taking a deep breath, in hopes to calm his nerves and after making sure he never broke Blaine's eye contact, Kurt began

_Look around_

_There's no one but you and me_

_Right here and now_

_The way it was meant to be _

_There's a smile on my face_

_Knowing that together everything that's in our way_

_We're better than alright._

Blaine's heart stopped when he realized Kurt was singing directly to him. Even after all these months, Blaine still couldn't believe Kurt took him back. He loved that teen so much it scared him sometimes. He was so afraid life was going to throw more obstacles in their way, but like the song said ' Together we're better than alright'.

_Walking between the raindrops_

_Riding the aftershock beside you_

_Off into the sunset_

_Living like there's nothing left to loose._

_Chasing after gold mines_

_Crossing the fine lines we knew_

_Hold on and take a breath_

_I'll be there every step_

_Walking between the raindrops with you._

-Brittnay knew what she wanted, and that was Santana. Sure she would flirt with Sam and Artie, but even than her heart wasn't complete. When Kurt approached her to do this song, at first she was a little hesitant, but watching Tana smile all night, she was glad she was helping Kurt.

Watching Blaine and Kurt smile at one another, she just hoped Santana would realize this song was for her.

**Take me now**

**The world's such a crazy place**

**When the walls come down**

**You'll know I'm here to stay**

**There's nothing I would change**

**Knowing that together everything that's in our way**

**We're better than alright**

Taking a deep breath, Santana allowed herself to shed a few tears. She knew she missed Brittnay, but when her ex was singing with Sam, the girl thought her chances were over, but listening to Brittnay sing and knowing it was directed towards her, made her heart swell. No matter what happened tonight, Santana vowed to herself Brittnay was going to know just how special she was.

_**Walking between the raindrops**_

_**Riding the aftershock besides you**_

_**Off into the sunset**_

_**Living like there's nothing left to loose.**_

_**Chasing after gold mines**_

_**Crossing the fine lines we knew**_

_**Hold on and take a breath**_

_**I'll be here every step**_

_**Walking between the raindrops with you.**_

_**-**_Looking at one another, Kurt and Brittnay left the stage and walked over to their suspecting party.

Seeing Blaine and Santana's eyes sparkle with unshed tears, Kurt and Brittnay took hold of their significant other's hands, knelt down on their knees, and finished the song.

_**There's a smile on my face**_

_**Knowing that together everything that's in our way**_

_**We're better than alright.**_

_**Walking between the raindrops**_

_**Riding the aftershock beside you**_

_**Off into the sunset**_

_**Living like there's nothing left to loose.**_

_**Chasing after gold mines**_

_**Crossing the fine lines we knew**_

_**Hold on and take a breath**_

_**I'll be here every step**_

_**Walking between the raindrops with you**_

_**Between the raindrops with you**_

_**Between the raindrops with you.**_

-When the song was over, Kurt stood up and brought Blaine along with him.

" I love you so much. All of this is for you, because you are a special person Blaine Anderson and don't let anyone tell you any different."

Letting some tears fall, Blaine brought his two hands up to Kurt's face and pulled their lips close together.

" I love you too. Thank you so much for this. You are without a doubt the best boyfriend anyone can ever ask for."

Smiling, Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and they just held onto one another without a care in the world.

Watching their two friends, Brittnay also stood up, but forced Santana to stay down.

" I know you said I can be with other people, but I don't want too…I want to be with you. I don't want anyone but you. I love you Tana and I know you still love me…so please can't we try one more time to make this work…..please?"

Santana looked up and allowed herself to cry. She did love Brittnay and yes she wanted her to date again, a part of her hoped and prayed Brittnay would always remain hers.

Realizing her throat was too tight, Santana did the next best thing, she nodded her head yes.

**AN: I think that's a perfect place to end.**

**Now I know everyone thinks Kurt and Blaine are going to get back together during the Christmas episode, but this is my theory. I think they are going to get together during the Sadie Hawkins Dance episode, but at the dance. Maybe Kurt needs to go on this date for him to understand Blaine is the one for him. Am I wrong….it's possible , but I honestly think if they do get back together then it will be during the second half of the season.**


	11. Thousand Years

**AN: First off I am so sorry this update is so late, the holidays kind of snuck up on me, but I am back and after listening to some slow tear jerker love songs, I came up with the perfect song for Blaine and Kurt to dance too. **

**Oh and the performers for this song are The New Directions**

**Enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

Hearing the music slowly start to play, behind them, Kurt extended his hand out to Blaine and smiled.

" May I have the honor of this dance?"

Returning the smile, Blaine placed his hand into Kurt's and allowed the older boy to pull him onto the dance floor.

Making sure they were face to face, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, while Blaine placed his hands protectively around Kurt's waist, with that done the two lovers started swaying to the music.

_The day we met_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart….beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away some how_

_One step closer_

-" So…are you ever going to tell me how you pulled this off…or do I have to guess?"

Rolling his eyes at the puppy dog look he was getting, Kurt sighed.

" For the past week all I've done was pull surprises off, so you have to be a little more specific than that."

Not expecting his boyfriend's stubbornness, Blaine dropped his head and gave a small chuckle.

" Ok….lets start with the presents under my bed….how did you manage that….seeing on how you were in New York."

Giving his best diva smirk, Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

" Remember when you had glee practice at your house last week?"

" Yeah….?"

" Well….that was my idea. I mailed the present to my house, and while you guys were rehearsing, Sam snuck into your room and hid the present under the bed."

Pulling the boy closer to him, Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and allowed a stray tear to fall.

" You are so amazing I hope you realize that."

" I know, but your amazing too."

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Staring into those crystal blue eyes, Blaine found himself falling in love all over again. He knew it took Kurt a lot to take him back and try again with their relationship and Blaine was willing to spend the rest of his life showing Kurt how much that meant to him. He loved that boy with his whole heart and he just hoped and prayed Kurt knew that.

Kurt, on the other hand was couldn't stop thinking how lucky he was to have Blaine in his life. Granted there was a time when the teen thought this was never going to happen, and he was never going to be in the arms of this man ever again, but Kurt never regretted taking him back and forgiving him. He loved Blaine so much and he would fight till the end's of the earth for him and for the love that they share.

_Time stand still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

- Looking around the room, at all the couples dancing, Blaine remembered the main burning question he had.

" My next question….how did you manage this spectacular night?"

Giggling a little, Kurt blushed before answering.

" Well the way I found out about the dance was from Finn and Sam. They were worried about you so they called me three weeks ago and told me about the dance, which also gave me the idea for the present. But anyway…. I wanted to make this night really special for you so I contacted the old crowd and with the help of the new members, I was able to pull this whole magical night off.

Though I must say my plan was almost foiled, but everything still worked out in the end."

" Wait….what do you mean almost foiled….how?"

Kurt shook his head and started laughing at the memory.

" We were in the choir room, last night practicing when Sam and Ryder came in and told us you were on your way, so to make a long story short, we had to sneak out of the choir room, run around the school while trying to get away from Figgins, Coach Sue, and Becky….then hid in a girls bathroom while waiting for you to leave."

Seeing the amused look on his boyfriend's face, Kurt lightly kissed him on the cheek.

" You have so many bad memories when it comes to dances and….I guess I just wanted to make sure they were replaced with good ones. You try to make everyone around happy instead of yourself….and I just wanted it to be your turn at the whole happiness bit. I love you so much."

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

-Hearing Kurt's confession, brought tears to Blaine's eyes.

" Kurt….I am happy. I'm happy when I pick up the phone and see our picture as my background. I'm happy when I get to hear you sing or see you laugh, because you're whole face lights up. I'm happy right now….because I have the man, whom I plan on spending the rest of my life with, in my arms and I have no intentions of letting him go anytime soon.

As for tonight….tonight has been the best night of my life because of you and my friends. Word's can't describe what I'm feeling right now, because of how relaxed I feel. I love you too and I plan on showing you just how much, until I die."

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Times have brought your heart you me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

**AN: Perfect way to end a chapter. Now the way I see this story is there is going to be one more fast song, which is the next chapter and then one more chapter after that…so a total of two chapters left until this story is done. **

**Also be on the look out for another short chapter story coming soon and that's going to be based on the Valentines Day spoilers that are out now.**


	12. Carry On

**AN: Happy New Year everyone! I hope 2013 is wonderful to everyone! **

**The last song this story is going to be Carry on by the group Fun. I first heard this song earlier today and I just had to update this story, because it fit with the theme.**

**Blaine is going to start out, but then everyone….old and new….is going to join him in the second verse.**

**Enjoy and thank you again for all the reviews, favorites, and follows…I appreciate it.**

Once the song was over, Blaine pulled Kurt over to the side, away from everyone, and just held him close.

" I just wanted to be alone for a few minutes so I can tell you I love you and you mean so much to me."

Smiling and blushing a little, Kurt snuggled into his boyfriends chest.

" Well…like I said you deserve this and so much more. I love you too."

Looking down at his watch, Kurt realized the dance was almost over.

" We have one more song to do and everyone is taking part of it."

" Well…how about you round up the troops and I'll address the school."

Giving Blaine one last small kiss, Kurt walked away to find everyone, while Blaine walked over to the microphone.

" Did everyone have a great time tonight!"

Hearing the class cheer, Blaine smiled.

" And lets give some of that noise to the entertainment!"

When the students cheered louder, Blaine felt tears form. He was so happy to hear the school cheer for them, once again.

" Let's give it up for one last time….NEW DIRECTIONS!"

_Well I woke up to the sound of silence_

_The cars were cutting like knives in a fist fight_

_And I found you with a bottle of wine_

_Your head in the curtains_

_And heart like the fourth of July_

_Your swore and said_

_We are not_

_We are not shining stars_

_This I know_

_I never said we are_

_Though I've never been through hell like that_

_I've closed enough windows_

_To know you can never look back_

_If you're lost and alone_

_Or you're sinking like a stone_

_Carry on_

_May your past be the sound_

_Of your feet upon the ground _

_Carry on_

_Carry on, carry on_

Surrounded by his friends and the person he loved, Blaine felt like the richest person alive. When he was at Dalton, he never truly felt whole, yes the Warblers were a great group of people and he still considered Wes and David good close friends, but right here right now, with Kurt squeezing his hand and Sam wrapping his arm around his shoulder, Blaine truly felt home.

_**So I met up with friends**_

_**At the edge of the night**_

_**At the bar off 75**_

_**And we talked and talked**_

_**About how our parents will die**_

_**All our neighbors and wives**_

_**But I like to think**_

_**I can cheat it all**_

_**To make up for the times I've been cheated on**_

_**And it's nice to know**_

_**When I was left for dead**_

_**I was found and now I don't roam the streets**_

_**I am not the ghost you want of me**_

_**If you're lost and alone**_

_**Or you're sinking like a stone**_

_**Carry on**_

_**May your past be the sound**_

_**Of your feet upon the ground**_

_**Carry on**_

Watching the students dance and hearing everyone harmonize, Kurt couldn't believe he pulled it off. He was so afraid something was going to go wrong, but the fact that they were all there and in one room. However the only thing, that would make this performance a hit would be if Mr. Schue was there to see it, but thanks to Jacob Israel, his favorite teacher would at least have a copy.

Glancing quickly towards the clock, the teen almost squealed with excitement, because another surprise would be arriving at the Anderson home in exactly one hour and he couldn't wait to see the look on Blaine's face when he see's this special surprise.

_**Woah**_

_**My head is on fire**_

_**But my legs are fine**_

_**Cause after all they are mine**_

_**Lay your clothes down on the floor**_

_**Close the door**_

_**Hold the phone**_

_**Show me how**_

_**No one's ever gonna stop us now**_

_**Cause we are**_

_**We are shinning stars**_

_**We are invincible **_

_**We are who we are**_

_**On our darkest day**_

_**When we're miles away**_

_**So we'll come**_

_**We'll find our way home**_

Looking towards the stage, Miss Pillsbury, couldn't have been more proud of Will's kids. He would have given anything to see them all together again and performing. She missed him and she knew the kids missed him too, but she was also proud of Finn and the wonderful job he was doing with them. Getting an idea, Emma pulled out her phone, to hit record, but stopped with Jacob Israel approached her.

" Don't worry Miss Pillsbury, I already have this taken care of. He's going to see the whole performance, plus see pictures."

Not really caring about her OCD, the teacher pulled the boy into her arms for a hug.

" Thank you so much."

Pulling away the two continued watching the performance

_**If you're lost and alone**_

_**Or you're sinking like a stone**_

_**Carry on**_

_**May your past be the sound**_

_**Of your feet upon the ground**_

_**Carry on**_

_**Carry on Carry on**_

When the song was done, everyone crowded around one another and either hugged, kissed, or just held onto each other, while silently making a pact that no matter the distance, they would always be there for one another.

-Meanwhile 450 miles away, in a hotel room in Washington D.C, Will Schuester, was going over the papers for tomorrow's council meeting, when he heard his phone go off.

Sighing, he put down the papers and smiled when he noticed it was a text message from Emma.

_Check your email. Enjoy and come home soon._

Raising an eyebrow, Will opened his lap top and went straight to his email.

Glancing down, he came across an unopened file that said **Surprise. **Shrugging his shoulders he downloaded the file and almost immediately he felt a lump and his breath caught in his throat at the sight in front of him. It was his kids….all of them…and they were singing at a school dance.

Tears slowly started to spill, when after the video, he saw still frame pictures of them all.

He saw pictures of Kurt and Santana during their dance. There was a picture of his favorite boys…Sam, Blaine, Finn, Joe, and Mike…with their shirts out, ties loosened, and they had their arms wrapped around each others shoulders and they were smiling.

His eyes glistened while he saw pictures of Kurt and Blaine, dancing, without a care in the world. He laughed at the picture of Artie, Sugar, Brittnay, and Tina trying to do the robot, but failing miserably. The picture of his favorite girls warmed his heart….Quinn, Rachel, Marley, and Kitty were captured in a group hug. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at the picture of Puck, Jake, Ryder, and Rory at the dessert table stuffing their faces with mini éclairs. He saw a picture of Unique and Mercedes sitting at a table laughing.

When he was finished looking through the pictures, Will didn't realize how much he missed them, until now. He wished he could have been there to see this, but he at that moment, he knew he was at the right place. He was going to make those kids proud, just like they made him proud.


	13. The Last Surprise

**AN: This was going to be the last chapter, but I decided to add one more after this. I think my main problem is I'm having way too much fun writing this story, that I keep getting ideas in my head for new chapters.**

**Anyway enjoy**

Laying in bed, Blaine still couldn't believe the fantastic night he had. First the shock of not only seeing his old friends, but his boyfriend at the school dance, then all the numbers his friends did, just to show him…how much he meant to them, and the best part about the whole night…dancing with Kurt.

Kurt….that amazing, wonderful, loving boyfriend of his. The person who made this entire night possible. The person who was now sleeping peacefully next to him.

Turning to his side, Blaine smiled softly while he watched his boyfriend sleep. Lightly touching his boyfriend's cheek, the teen smiled and lightly giggled when Kurt nuzzled into his touch, like a puppy begging to be scratched.

Leaning over, Blaine placed small kisses all over Kurt's face, which brought a soft sigh of contentment and a soft mumble, from the sleeping teen.

" I love you sweetheart."

Feeling his heart sore, Blaine smiled then kissed Kurt's lips.

" I love you too baby so much."

Pulling the teen closer to his chest, Blaine, closed his eyes then started to rub slow soft circles on his boyfriends back, when he heard what sounded like a door bell coming from outside.

-Hearing the doorbell again, Blaine looked over at the clock, on his desk, which red 11:30 pm

" Who the hell could that be at this hour."

Silently hoping it wasn't a burglar or a murderer, and after make sure Kurt was safe, Blaine slowly went downstairs and was getting ready to peek through the window, when he heard a voice, he hadn't heard in almost a year.

" Come on Anderson…it's freezing out here!"

Running to the door, Blaine threw it opened and came face to face with his best friend Wes

-" OH MY GOD…..what are you doing here!"

Wes pulled the younger teen into his arms and returned the hug with just as much force.

" Kurt called me last week and told me what he was doing for you, and then he asked me if I could possibly make an appearance, so here I am, you're last surprise."

Laughing through the tears, Blaine showed his best friend into the living room.

" You have an amazing boyfriend Anderson, I hope you realize that."

Sitting down, onto the couch, the said teen just nodded his head.

" I fell in love with him all over again tonight. He's my everything Wes."

Nodding his head, Wes turned around and made sure he was facing Blaine, then after awhile he asked the question, that was probably on a lot of people's minds.

" So….when are you two getting married?"

-Blaine looked over at the fireplace and stared at the burning flames, before answering.

" To be honest….I don't know. It's just that….I know he's forgiven me, which to this day I'm still shocked, and I know he loves me, but something keeps telling me …..he still doesn't trust me. I just want to make sure I have his trust, before I put the ring I have, on his finger."

Whatever Wes was going to say slipped his mind when he heard that statement.

" Wait….you already have a ring?"

Nodding his head, Blaine got up from the couch and went to his book bag.

Opening up the bag, he took out a small black pouch, then sat back down onto the couch.

" I've had this since the summer. I was going to ask during Christmas, but with everything that happened, I decided against it."

Taking the pouch, from his friends hand, Wes opened the bag and a white gold band with a medium sized diamond surrounded by small chips, fell into his palm.

Knowing his friend was speechless, Blaine smiled while his eyes glistened with tears.

" It was his moms. His dad gave it to me, when I asked for permission. He said his mom would have wanted me to use it."

Staring at the ring, Blaine choked back a sob.

" Oh god Wes….I love him so much. He's upstairs sleeping and in the back of my brain there is a voice that tells me I don't deserve this…..that I don't deserve any of this. Tonight was absolutely perfect, because of him, and I am still so afraid of waking up tomorrow and he wont be there. I want to go up there right now and ask him and then fly to New York tonight and get married, but I am so….so…..so afraid he is going to say no."

-Gently placing the ring, back into the pouch, then placing it onto the table, Wes pulled his friend into his arms, and just held him while he cried.

" Blaine please believe me when I tell you this….Kurt loves you and he does trust you."

Pulling away slowly the said teen, wiped away the tears and smiled softly.

" I want him to be able to trust me with his heart…and I don't think he does."

However before Wes could reply, they heard a soft, sleepy voice coming from the stairs.

" Blaine….what's going on?"

Quickly placing the ring, in this pocket, Wes and Blaine turned around and spotted Kurt slowly walking into the living room.

" Hey sleepy head….what are you doing up?"

Sitting down onto the couch. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side and yawned.

" I heard voices then it sounded like you were crying, so I wanted to make sure you were ok….are you ok?"

Smiling down, Blaine softly kissed his boyfriends head.

" Yeah babe….I'm ok. Wes and I were just catching up."

Mumbling something, Kurt closed his eyes and started falling asleep.

Looking at the clock, which read 1:00 am, Wes stretched.

" What do you say we take sleeping beauty here upstairs and we all hit the hay."

Nodding in agreement, Blaine softly got up, then scooped Kurt, bridal style, into his arms.

" Blaine….sweetheart….I do trust you with my heart."

Then the teen snuggled into his boyfriends neck and fell back to sleep.

-Knowing his friend was fighting the lump in his throat, Wes lightly placed his hand on Blaine's back.

" Come on dude….lets go to bed."

Nodding his head, the three friends went back upstairs, and after showing Wes the guest room, Blaine went into his room, gently laid his love onto the bed, and after pulling him close…Blaine closed his eyes and for the first time in weeks, he had a peaceful nights sleep.


	14. Hold Onto Hope Love

**AN: Well here is it, the last chapter. I just want to take the time to thank everyone who took an interest in this story, I wouldn't have been able to write so much if it wasn't for all of you, so thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Now I wanted this chapter to be full of love and emotion, so again I looked through all my songs and this one stood out from the rest…it's called " Hold Onto Hope Love" by Amy Stroup.**

**So here is the last chapter enjoy.**

Feeling the warmth of the sun, reach his face, Blaine stretched before slowly opening his eyes. At first he couldn't really remember when he got to bed, but then memories of the night before reached his mind and it caused him to smile.

Turning around, Blaine stared at the reason of his early morning smile. Kurt his wonderful Kurt. Thanks to him and his fantastic friends, The Sadie Hawkins Dance was a complete success and it couldn't have happened without them. Blaine really was blessed to have so many amazing people in his life.

Brushing a piece of hair, out of Kurt's face, Blaine laughed quietly when Kurt nuzzled his face into the touch.

" Thank you again for last night. I love you."

Then after lightly kissing the sleeping teen on the head, Blaine slowly climbed out of bed to find Wes, because for what he had planned for the morning, he needed help.

_ Quietly opening the door to the guest room, Blaine held in a laugh at the sight of Wes, half on half off, the bed.

" Wes….come on it's time to get up. I need your help with something."

Realizing the teen was not moving at all, Blaine decided to take drastic measures.

" Wes….someone took your gravel and they threatened to burn it."

Hearing that, Wes tried to jump out of bed, but got caught up in the sheets, which caused him to fall onto the hard floor.

Giving his best ' bitch please' look, at his laughing friend, Wes managed to get himself untangled.

" Dude….you are a jackass….I hope you know this."

Rolling his eyes at the fact of Blaine still laughing, Wes climbed back onto the bed.

" Will you calm yourself down for two minutes and tell me why I am up at 7:00 in the morning?"

After finally be able to catch his breath, Blaine threw himself onto the bed and smiled at his friend.

" I'm going to ask Kurt to marry me this morning and I need your help, because I want everything to be perfect."

The smile on Wes's face, when he heard that, was so big, Blaine thought his face was going to stay that way.

" Of course I will help you….what do you need me to do?"

Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, the two friends got to work, making the perfect wedding proposal, that would make William Shakespeare jealous.

_Hold onto hope, love_

_I've searched high and low for you_

_For you_

_Each day get's closer_

_So hold on stronger to me and you_

_An hour later, Kurt Hummel was trying to fight the feeling of waking up, when he heard a noise coming from right behind him. Figuring it was Blaine, the sleepy teen, stretched out his arm, to pull his boyfriend is arms, but was confused when his hand met an empty cold side. Trying to get his sight into focus, Kurt lifted is head up and realized he was alone in the room.

" Blaine….?"

Figuring his MIA boyfriend was probably downstairs with Wes, Kurt decided to sleep in, but as he rolled over, he spotted an envelope and a single rose attached to it

Seeing the note, with his name of it, Kurt blushed when he started reading.

_**My Beloved Kurt,**_

_**I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but I promise it was for a good reason. There is a surprise waiting for you down stairs, but to get to it…you have to follow the trail. I love you.**_

_**Love Blaine.**_

Climbing out of bed, Kurt smiled when he saw a trail of pink and red rose petals leading out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

Giggling, Kurt threw on a pair of sweat pants and one of Blaine's Dalton tee-shirts, then opened the bedroom door, to follow the petals, but before he was able to start his journey, there was another note, but taped to the door.

_**They say you fall in love only once, but every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again.**_

Smiling and blushing a little Kurt sighed happily while following his ' bread crumbs'

When he reached the top of the stairs, not only was there a dozen of red and yellow roses, waiting for him, but there was another note.

_**I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had. And no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours.**_

_Someday soon I'll find you_

_Someday soon I'll know you_

_Someday, ooooh oh_

_Yeah oh_

_With tears glistening in his eyes and threatening to fall, Kurt picked up his flowers and smiled while he went downstairs. While walking down, he remembered a time when Blaine said he wasn't good at romance…..well taking a quick glance at both the roses and the petal, the teen realized his boyfriend could put Cupid out of business.

Laughing quietly, the teen smiled, when it made it to the living room, but like last time, his shoulders dropped when he noticed his interest was not within eye sight.

" Blaine….where are you?"

When no reply came, Kurt smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He knew Blaine wouldn't come out of his hiding spot, but it was worth a try.

Still following the petal trail, Kurt turned the corner and what he saw, took his breath away.

In the center of the dining room table, there was a large bouquet of red roses that were covered in glitter and sitting on the plate, was another note.

_**You are my best friend as well as my lover, and I do not know which side of you I enjoy the most. I treasure each side, just as I have treasured our life together. So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're going to have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me….everyday.**_

_So hold onto hope, love_

_I've searched high and low for you_

_For you_

_Each day gets closer_

_So hold on stronger to me and you_

_With his hands shaking, Kurt placed the note back onto the table then with his hand over his mouth, he finally allowed the tears to fall. He loved Blaine so much and he wanted to spend everyday with him as well. He was willing to go the distance for Blaine and it made his heart soar, that Blaine wanted the exact same thing.

Hearing someone enter the room, Kurt slowly turned around and felt his breath hitch because standing behind him, and down on one knee was Blaine.

" Kurt I can't promise that this is going to be easy, but what I can promise is that from the moment I wake up till the moment I go to sleep, you will be on my mind 100 percent. Will you do me the honor of accepting this ring and being my husband. Will you marry me?"

With tears rapidly rolling off his eyelashes, Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms.

" Yes…..yes…yes…..yes….a. million times yes!"

Placing the ring on his finger, Blaine smashed their lips together. Both looking forward to spending the rest of their lives together.

While they were kissing, Wes slowly tiptoed back upstairs, to his phone, so he could be the first one to spread the news that Klaine was finally getting married.

**AN: Well this is it…the end of the line. There is going to be a sequel to this, but it's only going to be a one shot and it's going to be the wedding….I love writing weddings.**


End file.
